It's Too Dangerous
by YouShouldn'tBeReal
Summary: Upon hearing the Information on her past from Coulson, Skye shuts everyone out. One- Shot. Skimmons.


**A/N: This One-Shot is a bit longer than the last one. I fell in love with Skimmons, like seriously. I plan on writing more one-shots for this ship as well as continue my ongoing Valkubus story. I may also start working on some BeChloe and Swan Queen things. Give me prompts guys, for any of those ships! Anyways, hope you enjoy this story, if not I'm sorry I couldn't please you. Lol. Okay bye! xoxo**

* * *

Everyone agreed to let Skye deal with the information on her past in her own way. It's been a full week that she had been holed up in her pod; she wouldn't talk to anyone, not even Jemma. The mood on the bus grew more solemn by the day. They continued on with their work trying to track down the Clairvoyant, but every time they would look for Skye at her normal position behind her laptop she wasn't there. Multiple times throughout the week Grant, Jemma and Coulson tried to get her come out and eat or talk. She didn't even answer when they talked to her through the door. The only time she emerged from her pod was when she was sure everyone else was asleep and wouldn't hear her moving about the kitchen and lounge.

Jemma grew increasingly worried about her girlfriend; she sat down against the door to Skye's pod and sighed. "Skye sweetie, please let me in or come out here, you need to eat something. I can make you anything you want, just name it."

Still no answer came from the other side of the door. Skye was lying on her bed, trying to hold back her tears, she was tired of crying. It's been a week and she needed to get back to work and help her "family" find this bastard. Finding out that she was the cause of so many agents deaths hit her hard, what if that happened to everyone on the bus? They had become her dysfunctional family, even May who wasn't Skye's biggest fan. She was most worried about Jemma, she can't imagine going on with life if anything happened to her. If only she could escape this plane, run away, far away. She needed to protect everyone from herself. When Coulson announced that they would be landing in Pennsylvania the next day, she figured that would be her chance to leave. She would wait for everyone to head out for the mission, and hitchhike till she found a reasonable place to crash.

"I'm trying to give you the space you obviously need, but it would be nice to hear your voice, even if it's telling me to leave you alone." Jemma's voice was shaking. All she wanted to do was comfort Skye, and try to help her anyway she could. Jemma took a piece of paper out of her pocket and slid it under the door. "Goodnight Skye."

Skye listened for Jemma's pod door to open and close before she went to grab the paper. The outside had a little doodle with Jemma and Skye having a picnic. When she opened it, it said "Don't think you are getting rid of me that easily, I will be here for you forever, and we will face the future and the past together. I love you".

Skye immediately had tears in her eyes again, not from the fear or anger that had consumed her all week, but rather the tears were that of happiness and love. Jemma loved her. Skye needed to tell her that she felt the same. Enough of this moping, she wiped her eyes and got up and looked in the mirror. Her hair was all tangled and her clothes were disheveled. She hadn't showered in a couple days, since the team last went out on a mission, so she didn't smell entirely pleasant either. She tried to fix herself as best and as quickly as she could, and walked over to the door. Skye took a deep breath, "You can do this." She turned the lock and pushed the button to open the door. It was only a few feet's walk to Jemma's pod, and after a few seconds pause she quietly knocked on the door. "Jem, are you in there?" She waited for a response, and then determined she must've fallen asleep. This can't wait till the morning, Skye may lose her nerve. She reached for the button next to the door, knowing it would be unlocked for when she finally decided to come out of solitary. She looked in the room expecting to find her girlfriend peacefully sleeping in the bed, but the room was empty.

Jemma lurked in shadows on the other side of the lounge waiting to see what Skye was going to do. The scientist felt quite creepy, watching Skye like this.

"Oh Jemma, where are you?" She leaned against the door frame thinking, she swore she heard her go into her pod. Skye really didn't want to search the whole plane for her, in case she would run into anyone else.

"I love you." Simmons whispered in Skye's ear as she grabbed her waist from behind. Skye jumped, because she hadn't heard anyone else in the room.

Skye leaned back into her girlfriend before she turned so her head was in the crook of Jemma's neck. "I love you too."

Not wanting to let go of each other, they slowly moved backwards until they fell back onto the couch.

"If I would've known that drawing you a cute picture was all it would take to get you to come out, I would've done that day's ago. I missed you so much." Jemma leaned down to place a kiss on the top of Skye's head.

Skye rolled her eyes, "I really do love cute drawings."

Jemma laughed, happy that Skye was back in her arms.

"I missed you too. I'm sorry that I sequestered myself away but I couldn't handle that news. I'm so afraid that something will happen to everyone that's around me, especially you. Everyone around me dies." Tears started to form in her eyes once again so she buried her face deeper into Jemma's neck.

"Hey, no more tears. Nothing is going to happen to me or anyone else on this team. We will face whatever is coming together."

Skye could see the love in Jemma's eyes. Maybe she should stay; after all they are stronger as a team. She pulled Jemma closer and kissed her deeply. They only pulled away when Skye's stomach started growling loudly. The girls giggled at the noise, "Your stomach is trying to tell us something. I'll make you anything you want to eat."

Skye gave Jemma a mischievous look "What I am hungry for isn't in the kitchen; she's right in front of me." She moved to straddle her girlfriend and resumed their make-out session. Between increasingly heated kisses Jemma spoke up "Don't you think we should move this somewhere a little more private, you do remember there are cameras everywhere out here and anyone can walk through?"

"Good idea." Skye pulled Jemma up and guided her back to the scientist's pod. There was still a lot to figure out, but for tonight, all they needed was each other.


End file.
